Return to Nightopia
by MusashiXHUmar
Summary: This is a story about Claris and Elliot returning to Nightopia four years after the events of NiD, only to find everything in shambles. Wizeman has returned and nightmaren are over running the place! Claris and Elliot must defeat Wizeman once again!
1. Author's Note

Hi there! Thanks for choosing my fanfic, Return to Nightopia for your reading purposes! This is a story about Claris and Elliot returning to Nightopia four years after the events of NiGHTS into Dreams, only to find everything in shambles. Wizeman has returned and nightmaren are over running the place! It's up to Claris and Elliot to fight their way through what was their dreams to rescue NiGHTS and defeat Wizeman once again!

This is the first fanfic I've written in years. The last one I did wasn't all that good and it actually got ridiculed by a "friend" on youtube. I didn't want to write again ever. However, I had some inspiration for a story that could actually go somewhere and be decent. I came up with this idea while basically just sitting around my room late at night. I don't care if this has been done before. I'm going to do this my way. Hopefully you enjoy it and we all have a good time! Have fun! 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Geez, I haven't had nightmares like that in years...", Elliot thought to himself as he was sitting up, panting in his bed. It was about 3 AM, Twin Seeds Standard Time. A moment later, his cell phone rang on his night stand. Elliot picked up quickly, so he wouldn't disturb anyone. "Hello?", he softly said into the phone. "Hey Elliot.", uttered a soothing familiar voice. "Hey Claris, what are you doing up at this time of night?", asked Elliot. "Nightmare...", Claris uttered in a sad, scared voice. "You too?", Elliot responded in a slightly shocked tone. "Yeah. It was horrible.", Claris whimpered with a bit of a sob in her voice. "What happened?", asked Elliot in a concerned tone.

"I saw that place where my dad used to take me as a kid. Only this time it was different. Way different. The trees were all fallen over and burnt to a crisp. All the plant life had gone away and the ground was barren rock. The river was completely dried up and the mountains had crumbled. Then, the sky was all cloudy and dark. There wasn't a nightopian to be seen. Instead, nightmaren were roaming around. The water from the river was all dried up. When I looked over to the mountains, they had all crumbled and fallen over. Then when I looked up, the sky was completely cloudy and dark. There was both thunder and lightning. To make things worse, that horrible nightmaren dragon Gillwing was flying around up there screaming. It started to rain. It was so cold and miserable. Then, Gillwing came to attack me. I woke up before he hit.", said Claris.

"Oh wow...", said Elliot in disbelief. "I had a dream a lot like that!", he continued. "You're kidding me...", responded Claris. "I really did. It was at that park my mom used to take me to when I was young, before we moved to Twin Seeds. The water was all thick and black. Also like in your dream, the plant life had all shriveled up and died. The ground was also barren rock.", said Elliot. "No way...", interjected Claris. "Anyway...", Elliot continued. "The clock that was there had stopped. There were no more numbers because those had been plants too. All the fences and gates that were there had fallen into shambles and laid crumbled all around me. I walked around and saw that there were also nightmaren wandering the garden too. The sky in my dream was cloudy and dark too. And then I heard it. That traumatizing all too familiar bounce. I turned around instantly. Sure enough, there was Puffy. She laughed maniacally at me and nearly landed on me, when I all of a sudden awoke. A few seconds later, I got your call.", said Elliot.

"Incredible...", said Claris quietly. Elliot sat up and said, "I've actually been having this same dream for the past week now. Its really tiring me." "Ugh, me too.", responded Claris, who then yawned a little. "I don't understand why four years later, dreams like these are coming to us again.", muttered Elliot. "I know. I thought we had beaten Wizeman.", Claris responded. Elliot yawned a little, took a drink of water that was on his night stand, and said, "Maybe he's come back." "Yeah...", said Claris in a soft, scared tone. There was silence for a few seconds. Then, Elliot said, "Wizeman was born of human hatred and anger. As long as that exists, he'll never be truly gone." "Maybe NiGHTS can help us once again.", Claris put in. Elliot shook his head and responded, "I don't think he can. If things have gotten this bad, something has happened to him." "Yeah, maybe... But if something has happened to NiGHTS, what will happen to the rest of Nightopia?", asked Claris.

"I don't know. I really don't want to either.", responded Elliot. "But don't you care about NiGHTS and Nightopia?", Claris whimpered. "Of course I do. I just don't want to think about what will happen if things go too far, that's all.", retorted Elliot. "Well something has to be done.", said Claris. "I agree. But what?", asked Elliot. "Well, we beat Wizeman once before. We can do it again, I bet.", said Claris. "Yeah, but last time, we had NiGHTS to help us. We're not so lucky this time.", Elliot put in. "Well we can't just sit around doing nothing.", responded Claris. Elliot yawned and said, "I know that, but I'm just saying, if we do do something, we're on our own."

"Yeah, I know...", said Claris sadly. Elliot looked over at his clock, which now read 4:15 AM, Twin Seeds Standard Time and said, "It's getting late. I think we should finish this tomorrow morning at school." Claris yawned and said, "Yeah... OK I guess." Elliot shifted around and said, "G'night Claris." "Sweet dreams, Elliot.", Claris said in a slightly sarcastic voice. Elliot hung up and put the phone back on his night stand. He laid back down and fell asleep, only to have the same nightmare once again.

END CHAPTER 1 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Claris awoke, she sat up and wiped a tear from her eye that was there due to her nightmare. She looded over at her clock to see that it was 7:00 AM.

"I can't stand these horrible nightmares any longer. This has to stop.", Claris thought to herself as she was getting dressed for school. Once Claris finished breakfast, she brusheed her teeth and got her backpack and headed out the door. As Claris was walking, she tried to get the night's events out of her head by singing some familiar songs.

"Hey Claris!", shouted a voice from behind her.

Claris turned around to see a brown straight hair girl who was about her height. "Hey Jenny.", Claris responded in a normal tone.

"Only 2 more weeks! I can't wait for prom. I'm so excited!", said Jenny.

"Of course you would be...", Claris thought to herself annoyed. Yeah, it should be fun, I guess.", Claris responded.

"Has he asked you yet?", Jenny asked with a giggle while putting her hand in front of her mouth.

"Who?", asked Claris.

Jenny giggled again and said, "You know. Your boyfriend."

"What boyfriend?", asked Claris. "Ugh... Does it ever occur to her that maybe I have something else on my mind?", thought Claris, who was getting even more annoyed by the second.

"Oh come on! Elliot!", responded Jenny, who then started to laugh.

"He is NOT my boyfriend!", retorted Claris, who was now acttually angry.

Jenny giggled and said, "Oh come on. Don't pretend like you two aren't lovers. You're always together! No one ever sees you guys apart at school."

"We're not dating. We're just good friends, OK?", Claris responded with a really irritated voice.

Jenny calmed down a little and said, "Geez. Calm down, Stresszilla. You don't have to bite my head off."

"I'm sorry...Its just that I have a lot on my mind right now, OK?", whimpered Claris.

"I'm sorry too. I was only teasing.", responded Jenny.

Then, Claris and Jenny approached the school. Elliot was standing by his car bouncing a basketball. Claris turned to Jenny and said, "I'll catch up with you later."

Jenny giggled and responded, "OK. Bye."

Claris walked up to Elliot and tapped him on the shoulder.

Elliot turned around, smiled, and said, "Hey Claris."

Claris smiled sheepishly and said, "Hi Elliot."

She couldn't resist his smile. Even if she was sad, Elliot could make her smile just by smiling at her.

"How did you sleep last night?", asked Elliot.

"Wonderful of course.", responded Claris sarcastically.

"Me too.", laughed Elliot.

Claris leaned up against Elliot's car and said, "So what exactly do you think we should do?"

Elliot sighed a little and said, "I'm not exactly sure."

"Somehow we have to realize we're dreaming, while we're dreaming.", said Claris.

"Lucid dreaming, huh? I'm not exactly sure how we'd do that...", Elliot responded while also leaning against his car.

"I don't either...", said Claris.

"I think maybe we have to remember the red Ideya of courage.", said Elliot calmly.

"Yeah, like what NiGHTS said. As long as we remember our courage, we will always beat our nightmares.", responded Claris.

"Yeah. I don't think we've been doing that lately.", said Elliot as he turned to face Claris.

"Yeah...", responded Claris softly.

"If we somehow do that while we're dreaming, we may be able to stand a chance.", said Elliot.

"I hope so. These nightmares are getting old.", said Claris.

"Yeah, no kidding.", responded Elliot dryly.

Claris turned fully to Elliot and said, "But if we do this, we won't be together."

"Yeah... Well not at first anyway.", said Elliot.

"Do you think we'll actually meet up this time?", asked Claris.

"Well it happened once. Nothing says it can't happen again.", said Elliot.

"I hope you're right...", Claris responded quietly while looking down.

Elliot bounced his ball once and said, "Yeah, me too."

Then out of nowhere, the bell rang. Claris looked to Elliot and said, "I guess I'll see you at lunch."

"Yeah. See ya.", said Elliot.

"Bye.", said Claris who then rushed off to her first class as fast as she could. Elliot put his basket ball back in his car and smiled as he turned to see Claris hurrying away. Even though she was a close friend, he still couldn't help but enjoy the view.

END CHAPTER 2 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elliot kept squirming in his desk and looking at the clock. "Aw man... I think the clock is slow...", he thought to himself. The second hand just seemed to keep moving slower and slower. At one point, Elliot thought the clock had stopped completely. He couldn't wait for the clock to strike 11:30, so he could see claris.

Finally, after what had seemed like an eternity, the slow clock hit 11:30. Everyone in the room instantly got out of their desks and rushed out the door. As Elliot was on his way to the cafeteria, a blonde hair boy who was a little shorter than him caught up and said, "Hey Elliot. Wussup?"

"Eh. Not much. Sup with you, Jack?", Elliot responded.

"Nothing really. I'm just trying to figure out who I'm gonna ask to prom.", said Jack.

"Yeah?", responded Elliot, who only seemed to be half interested at the most.

"Yeah. Speaking of which, when are you gonna ask Claris?", asked Jack.

"Aw man... Not this again....", Elliot groaned in his head to himself. "I don't know. I might not. There are some other cute girls too.", responded Elliot.

"But aren't you two dating?", asked Jack.

"Ugh...", thought Elliot, who almost wanted to punch Jack in the face. "No, we're not dating.", said Elliot.

"Oh come on. Don't lie! You guys are always together.", said Jack.

"So? That doesn't mean a thing.", said Elliot.

"Ah, whatever, man. I'll let you go sit with her.", said Jack as they were walking into the cafeteria.

Elliot approached the table Claris was sitting at and sat across from her. Claris looked up and said, "Hey Elliot."

"Hey Claris.", said Elliot as he was unpacking his lunch.

"How has your day been so far?", asked Claris as she was opening a drink.

Elliot finished a bite of a sandwhich and said, "Long. You?"

"Same.", responded Claris, who was looking at something behind Elliot.

"What are you looking at?", asked Elliot.

"Oh, its nothing.", responded Claris, who then looked down a bit.

Elliot turned around to look. As soon as he did, some girls who were sitting a couple tables behind them looked away right away and started giggling and glancing at him and Claris every few seconds. Elliot turned back around and said, "What's up with them?"

Claris looked to the side a little as she was looking down a bit and said, "I don't know."

"No offense, but girls are weird.", said Elliot as he opened up some chips. "What's the matter?", he asked Claris, who was looking distant.

"Nothing. Its just everything that's going on, that's all.", responded Claris.

Elliot looked at her and said, "Yeah, its pretty rough." For the next few minutes, they ate in silence. Then Elliot looked up and said, "On a more cheery subject, has anyone asked you to prom yet?"

"No.", Claris responded really shortly.

"I'm sure someone will soon. You're a pretty girl, I suppose.", said Elliot, who then picked up his sandwhich and finished it.

"Yeah...", said Claris.

"Are you sure you're ok?", asked Elliot in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine.", said Claris. Elliot still didn't believe her.

Seeing that the previous subject wasn't working, Elliot decided to bring up something else just to get Claris to talk. "I hope we can end these nightmares once and for all tonight.", said Elliot. He really didn't know what else to say to Claris right now.

"Yeah, me too...", said Claris.

"I think think if we believe in ourselves and each other, we will.", said Elliot, who then took his finger, put it under Claris' chin, gently pushed her head back up, and then smiled at her. Claris felt a gentle warmth inside and then let out a little smile too.

"Do you really think we can, Elliot?", asked Claris.

Elliot smiled and said, "Yeah, I do."

"I wish I had the kind of courage you do.", said Claris a little softly.

"You do. You just have to find it again.", said Elliot, who then took a drink.

"I hope you're right. These nightmares are getting old.", said Claris.

"Well if we succeed tonight, everything will be ok.", said Elliot.

"I hope so...", said Claris. The two of them ate in silence for another minute. Then Claris looked up and asked, "So were we gonna meet out by your car after schoo, or do you have practice today?", asked Claris.

"No, I'm free today.", Elliot responded.

"OK. So same time, same place?", asked Claris.

"Yeah, that's fine.", said Elliot as he finished his bag of chips.

"All right.", said Claris.

Then, the bell to go back to class rang. Elliot packed everything back into his bag and said, "I'll see ya later."

"Yeah. I'll see you too.", responded Claris as she was packing her things too.

Elliot gazed at Claris as she was moving away from him. She was just too pretty. He felt he could never ask her to prom. Elliot really felt as though he'd forgotten his courage.

End Chapter 3 


	5. Chapter 4

Hey readers, sorry for the delay of the new chapter. I've been under a lot of emotional duress lately and haven't been able to write much in the way of fanfiction. However, I think I'm going to be ok now. From now on, I will try to have at least one chapter a week for you guys. Thanks for your patience. Enjoy the new chapter and the chapters to come!

Chapter 4

It was now 10 pm. Claris was sitting up in bed talking on the phone with Elliot. "I'm still a little scared, Elliot...", said Claris in a slightly upset tone.

"I know...", said Elliot. "This isn't exactly my most courageous moment either.", he continued.

"This is going to be hard to do alone...", whimpered Claris.

"You won't be alone. I'll be there with you, in your heart.", responded Elliot.

"Oh now you're just being corny.", said Claris.

Elliot laughed a little and said, "Maybe, but its true nonetheless."

"Elliot?", said Claris.

"Yeah?", responded Elliot.

"Will I be with you in your heart too?", asked Claris.

Elliot chuckled a bit and said, "NOW look who is being corny!"

"Come on! Will I?", snapped Claris

Elliot calmed down and said, "Of course you will Claris. You always will be."

Claris smiled and said, "Thank you..."

"For what?", asked Elliot.

"Nothing.", Claris responded really quickly.

Elliot yawned and said, "Well, I think its time we hung up and went to bed. We've got work to do."

"Yeah... I guess you're right...", responded Claris softly.

"Sweet dreams...", said Elliot.

"Good night...", responded Claris, who then hung up the phone and set it on her night stand. She shut off her lamp and settled under her covers. Claris whimpered a little. She wasn't looking forward to the events to come.

Soon, Claris started to become drowsy while staring up at her ceiling. She then slowly closed her eyes and drifted off into the world of slumber.

Claris fell onto her hands and knees onto bare rock. "OW!", she yelped. It stung a little. The pain felt so real to Claris. She then stood up and tried to shake off her mild injuries.

"Everything is the same as the nights before...", Claris thought to herself while overlooking the dreamscape she had just entered. Soon, rain started to come down. Claris began to shiver because of how cold each droplet of water made her. She started to walk around. Claris came up to a crumbled over gazebo. "The Ideya Palace....", she said softly and sadly.

Claris walked onto what was left of the floor. She looked down and began to tear up. Then, Claris looked upward and yelled at the top of her lungs, "NiGHTS! NiGHTS! WHERE ARE YOU NiGHTS?!"

Claris dropped to her knees and began to cry. She felt so cold. So alone, as if she was truly on her own. The rain kept coming down harder and harder. Then, there was a roar of thunder, which startled Claris. She jumped up right away. With a sniffle, she started to walk forward.

When she approached the other side of the hill, Claris saw a mortifying sight. Nightmaren. Thousands of them. She screamed and then covered her mouth.

However, it was too late. The monstrousities from the darkness had heard her. They all turned and faced Claris. In an instant, the nightmaren started after her. Claris turned around and started running away. By this point, she was really frightened. So much, that she didn't even notice the rain coming down on her any more.

Claris started clambering over all the fallen rocks and dead wood that were in her way. She could hear the call of the nightmaren over the roar of the thunder from above. Claris could see that her pursuers were not far behind her. She then saw some wood that lay over some rocks. Claris moved it aside and climbed into the gap. When she was all the way in, she pulled the wood back over in order to cover herself up.

The nightmaren grew louder and louder by the second. Even the Shleep could be heard by now through the other calls. Claris could hear them right outside her rocky little hiding place. Soon, the sounds began to get softer.

Claris was curled up in a ball and shivering really badly. She didn't remember when she had ever been so scared before. When the noise had subsided, Claris moved the wood away and climbed out of her hole.

"Whew. That was close...", Claris thought to herself as she wiped the hair and water ooff her face and stood up.

However, Claris had had that thought too soon. Over the thunder, she heard a slow, loud flapping. Claris looked up at the cloudy, dark sky and saw what it was. It came at her, and it gave a loud scream.

END CHAPTER 4 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elliot was staring up at a dark, cloudy sky. His arms and legs were spread out over the cold black sand upon which he lay. Elliot gazed up and thought, "I just can't believe this. I don't want this to be real..." Then he looked over at the water, which was a murky black and thought, "Oh wait a minute. This isn't real. It's a dream, you dummy."

Then, Elliot felt a droplet of water fall onto his face. Then another. Then yet another. Within a few seconds, many more droplets of water came falling down on Elliot. Elliot scrambled to his feet and tried to keep the water from getting in his face by putting his arms up.

A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky and within a moment's time, a crackle of thunder was heard. Elliot picked up his pace and started running across the barren dreamscape. The black rain kept pouring down harder and harder as the time went by. It seemed the more Elliot ran, the more rain fell.

"This sucks...", Elliot thought to himself as he pressed on. Elliot approached a hill that seemed really familiar. "Something seems vaguely memorable about this...", thought Elliot. He proceeded to climb up the hill. When he reached the top, he saw the crumbled remains of the Ideya Palace.

Elliot put his arms down and bowed his head. He frowned a little. "NiGHTS...", Elliot thought to himself sadly. He kneeled down on one knee and picked up a piece of the desecrated monument in each of his hands. "I'm really on my own, I guess...", Elliot spoke aloud in a saddened tone.

"Indeed you are, Elliot Edwards.", said a nasty voice from behind Elliot.

Elliot spun around in an instant to see a figure who looked much like NiGHTS, except his skin color was more gray, and his clothing was black and red. "Enjoying your dreamscape's new look much?", asked the figure with a cackle.

"Lord Reala.", responded Elliot in a dull tone.

Reala cackled a little and said, "I see you've learned respect for those more powerful than you. Good boy."

I don't respect you. I never have or ever will, you piece of crap.", responded Elliot harshly.

Reala frowned a little and said, "I see. Well if that is the kind of attitude you're going to have, I guess I won't tell you what I know about NiGHTS."

"I wouldn't trust you to tell me the truth anyway.", snapped Elliot.

Reala laughed. "Ha ha... You always were a stubborn one, Elliot.", he said.

"Shut up.", said Elliot.

Reala cackled once more. "If you were nice to me, I would tell you everything I know about what's going on. You sure you don't want me to tell you?"

Elliot just stood there and stared at Reala sternly.

Reala laughed and said, "I figured as such. You humans have always been such vile, stubborn creatures..."

"You know nothing!", shouted Elliot.

Reala flew into Elliotreally fast, put his face to Elliot's, and snapped, "I know everything! I lurk through your mind and through your heart always! I am a creation of Master Wizeman, who is a creation of all humans' darkness within! We see everything!"

Elliot stood there with his hands clenched into fists and started to shake. Reala smacked him across the face and said, "You could never possibly understand everything we know."

Elliot punched reala in the face as hard as he could. Reala tumbled a little, got up, and then cackled. "You know nothing about true human spirit!", snarled Elliot.

"Hahaha... I see this is going nowhere. Per haps a visit from an old friend might straighten you out.", cackled Reala as he flew away. All of a sudden, Elliot heard a bouncing sound from behind him. He spun around instantaneously.

A gigantic ball shaped nightmaren dressed in clown's clothing with long ears came soaring up and over Elliot. Elliot stood there frozen. He was terrified. This thing was about to come down and crush Elliot.

"So Puffy will be the end of me...", thought Elliot as Puffy started to come down.

Puffy started laughing. All of a sudden, pictures and memories of Claris came into Elliot's head. "she's gonna miss me...", he thought.

Puffy was now only ten feet above Elliot's head. Time was running out. Elliot still stood still frozen in terror. Then out of nowhere, Elliot heard a scream that sounded like Claris yelling, "ELLIOT!!!"

"NOOOO!!!!", roared Elliot as he leaped into the air. He now had a red aura around him for a brief moment as he took flight, grabbed Puffy, and through her into what was left of one of the fountains.

Puffy let out a quick scream and bounced straight up. Elliot flew straight over to Puffy and grabbed her once again. Then, Elliot spun Puffy around and then threw her into what was left of the giant flower clock.

Elliot took a quick glance at the black water and had an idea. He flew over to Puffy and grabbed her. This time, Elliot spun her around 3 times and then flung her towards the water. As Puffy crashed into the black sea, she let out a blood curdling shriek.

The water began to bubble around her and steam began to rise from it. "Incredible. I didn't think that would happen...", Elliot thought to himself as he watched his unfortunate foe sink deeper and deeper into the deep sea of horrendous darkness. 


	7. Chapter 6

Hey readers, I know its been a long, long time since I posted a chapter. I am sincerely sorry. Life got in the way and then I forgot about the story. The other night though, I remembered and got cracking on putting out another chapter. I really hope this new addition to the story is satisfactory for you all.

Chapter 6

Claris jumped out of the way of the large beast that was attacking her from the air. It was a giant, long dragon with a rather large head that wings were attached to. The dragon's tail was long, had green and purple stripes, with spikes on the tip.

"Gillwing! It can't be!", exclaimed Claris in horror. Claris took off running as fast as she possibly could. Gillwing immediately took off after his prey. "It can't be. It just can't. I took care of him already! Or at least I thought I did...", Claris thought to herself while running as fast as her feet would carry her.

All of a sudden, Claris tripped over a dead root and fell. She gasped in horror while the seering pain of the collision flowed throughout her body. Gillwing flew down to attack Claris, but she rolled out of the way to dodge the swoop.

Claris got back up and started running again. "Why am I running? Why am I so afraid? I had the courage to fight him once before... But back then I had NiGHTS...", thought Claris sadly.

Gillwing swooped in to make another go at attacking Claris. This time, Claris fell to the ground and rolled away to dodge. However, Gillwing then put a second attack in by jabbing his spikey tail at Claris. Claris only barely managed to get out of the way. Then, she got right back up on her feet and kept running.

However, in her panic to keep running, Claris came right up to a cliff that she hadn't noticed. Right as Claris tried to stop, the force of the wind made by Gillwing flying over pushed her over the edge.

Claris gave a large scream as she started to fall towards the ground that was several hundred feet below her. It all seemed hopeless. "So this is it. This is how they win...", thought Claris as she continued to fall to her rocky death.

All of a sudden, a bloodcurdling shriek screamed, "NOOOO!!!!!!" Claris snapped back into a focused state of mind and recognized the voice to be Elliot's. A red aura surrounded Claris and she then stopped falling. Claris looked around and realized what had happened.

The sound of Elliot's voice had restored the courage Claris had forgotten she had. Claris could now fly then came closing in on Claris when had realized his lunch was no longer hurdling toward the ground.

Claris immediately flew out of the way. Then, Claris flew right in front of Gillwing's face. With a courageous and determined expression, Claris shouted to the beast, "I'm done running! Play time is over, you ugly piece of nightmare filth!"

Gillwing gave a mighty scream toward Claris. The two of them flew to meet one another head on in combat. As Gillwing opened his powerful jaws to devour Claris, she ducked, grabbed Gillwing by the face, and threw him to the ground. As soon as Claris had done this, one segment of Gillwing's tail vanished and his head grew right back to the size it had been before.

As lightning shot across the sky, there was a loud clap of thunder. Claris once more flew toward her attacker and repeated what she had just done. Gillwing screamed once more as his head grew back.

As Claris was about to attack again, she was whipped really hard by Gillwing's tail. The force of this manuever threw Claris into the remnants of one of the mountains. The pain seared through her back and skull. Still in pain, Claris climbed out of the indent that she had made in the crumbled mountain. Then with a mighty bound, Claris leaped back into the air to fight Gillwing.

Gillwing circled around Claris and gave off a noise that sounded much like an evil cackle. The look of fierce determination returned to Claris' face. She wasn't about to let some over sized lizard throw her about and laugh at her.

Claris once more flew toward Gillwing and grabbed him by the face and threw him into the crumbled mountain that she had been thrown into herself. Right as the head started respawning, Claris kept repeating the same attack over and over again.

Soon, Gillwing was down to only the tip of his tail. As fast as he could, he started flying away in an attempt to escape Claris. However, Claris rocketed after him, grabbed him by the head, and threw him to the ground. With one final monstrous scream, Gillwing vanished into a bright explosion.

As soon as the light cleared, Claris drifted back down to the ground. As soon as her feet touched the ground, Claris fell to her knees exhausted. As Claris panted, she heard applause from behind her. When she turned to see who it was, Claris gasped in horror.

END CHAPTER 6 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Raindrops continued to fall on Elliot's face as he drifted back down to the ground. As the thunder cracked overhead, Elliot heard a cackle from behind him. He swiveled around to see Reala smiling with his arms crossed.

"Have fun?", said Reala with an evil smirk.

"Shut up.", retorted Elliot.

Reala chuckled a little and said, "Now, now. Be nice. I'm not here to taunt you. I have a bit of news for you."

"I don't wanna hear anything you have to say.", said Elliot.

"Even if its about your precious Claris and NiGHTS?", said Reala wickedly.

Elliot jumped toward Reala and responded in a concerned tone, "What about them?!"

Reala smiled and said, "Come with me of and I'll tell you."

All of a sudden, a dark portal appeared behind Reala. Reala then floated backwards toward the portal and vanished into it. Elliot leaped into the dark vortex after him. No sooner had Elliot jumped in, he came out on the other side.

The moment Elliot stepped out, his face was bitten by the bitter cold of a raging blizzard. Elliot started shivering and then folded his arms across his torso in an attempt to stay warm. A cackle echoed across the snowy plains upon which Elliot had just entered.

Then, Reala appeared out of nowhere in front of Elliot. "Like the renovations to the Frozen Bell?", asked Reala smoothly with an evil smirk across his face. Elliot remained silent with a look of unhappiness upon his face. Reala flew around to Elliot's side. Elliot turned to face him.

"Look, what do you want?", asked Elliot sternly.

Reala cackled and said, "Its not about what I want. I'm just here to help you."

"No you're not. Why would you of all creatures want to help me?", responded Elliot.

"Because dear child, I pity you. You seem hopeless without any kind of assistance.", said Reala, who was still smirking.

"I don't need your pity or your help.", said Elliot coldly.

"I see. Well if you still want to know what has become of your dearly beloved Claris and your flamboyant friend NiGHTS, you will have to get to me first.", snickered Reala.

"What do you mean?", asked Elliot sternly. Reala then flew up into the air a few feet and vanished into thin air. "HEY WAIT!!", shouted Elliot as he ran a few steps forward with his teeth still chattering a little. Elliot wrapped his arms back around himself.

Elliot looked around to try to get his bearings. When he looked to his right, he saw something sticking out of the snow in the distance. However, when Elliot stepped toward it, his foot sank deep into the snow.

"Guess I'll have to fly...", thought Elliot. As soon as he pulled his cold, wet leg out of the snow, Elliot took off into the frosty air. It wasn't easy to stay on course due to the powerful force of the wind.

After a small, yet substantial amount of time, Elliot made his way over to the object sticking out from the snow. It seemed to be a rusted piece of metal. Elliot started to dig down and around it to see what it was. The snow seemed to sting Elliot's hands because it was so cold.

After about an hour of cold, painful digging, Elliot uncovered enough of the hunk of rusted metal to realize what it was. Elliot staggered backwards and thought, "The Snow Train... I should have known..." It was a very chilling discovery for him.

By this point, Elliot was very cold. He was shivering to the point that he was in pain because of it. Elliot started walking and thought, "Must find shelter..." Elliot kept thinking this over and over again because the cold kept him from thinking of anything else.

"This is hopeless. It's over. I'm done for...", moaned Elliot as he trudged on through the snow and freezing winds of the blizzard. Not more than a moment after Elliot said that, he fell through the snow he had just stepped on into a rather large pit. Fortunately for his sake though, Elliot's fall was broken softly by a bank of snow.

"Owww...", groaned Elliot. A minute later, once he recovered from the fall, Elliot got up and brushed himself off. "Well on the bright side, at least its warm. down here. Now just to figure out where this is...", thought Elliot. Elliot noticed there was a tunnel in the pit and started walking down it. After a rather long walk down the tunnel, to his dismay,Elliot entered a circular room that was all too familiar for his comfort. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Claris gasped in horror, the nightmaren whom she saw before her chuckled. This nightmaren was a spitting image of Claris herself, except for eyes that glowed slightly red. The nightmaren went over to Claris and helped her up.

Claris staggered backwards very quickly and asked in a frightened tone, "Wh-Who are you? What are you?"

The nightmaren laughed again and said, "Why, I'm you, Claris Sinclair. I'm your Selph."

"My Selph?", asked Claris, puzzled.

"Yes.", replied Selph with a smile.

"I don't understand...", said Claris.

Selph walked toward Claris and said, "OK, look I'm a culmination of all your thoughts, feelings, memories, etc. All these things came together to form me."

"So I'm talking to myself.", said Claris, flatly.

"In a sense, yeah.", responded Selph.

"So how did you actually come to be? How am I actually talking to you?", asked Claris.

"Can't tell you that.", Selph replied

"Why not?", asked Claris.

All of a sudden, a dark portal appeared behind Selph, who then floated backward and vanished into it.

"Wait!", shouted Claris, who then ran into the portal after her strange twin. As soon as she stepped in, she came out on the other side to see one of the most eerie sights that she had ever seen.

Before Claris was a dead forest. There were no leaves on the trees whatsoever. The trunks were a very pale gray. The sky was blacker than a starless night, except for a large, full, blood red moon.

Claris began to shiver and whimper as she pulled her arms up to her chest closely. She started to walk forward slowly to explore her newly discovered surroundings. As Claris looked around, she could see many pillars that had fallen and crumbled. Then, a voice came out of nowhere.

"Well hello there! Fancy seeing you here!", said Selph, as she popped out of what seemed to be thin air.

Claris was startled. She yelped and jumped back a bit and said, "What's going on here?"

Selph smirked and said, "Nothing."

Claris got a bit angry and responded, "Bull! If nothing is going on, why do my dreamscapes look the way they do?"

"No one has done anything but there is a change in your dreamscapes, its due to a change within yourself.", said Selph.

"How can this be, though? I'm a strong person...", Claris responded, in a sad tone as she looked down.

"Are you?", said Elliot's voice.

Claris's head popped right back up. Before her own eyes, Claris saw Elliot standing in front of her.

Claris staggered backwards a bit. She put her arm out a bit and was mouthing the word, "Elliot". Elliot laughed a little and said, "If you're such a strong person, you would have no trouble telling me how you really feel."

"But...", Claris whimpered.

"But what? You're scared?", responded Elliot.

Claris just looked down at the ground.

Elliot laughed loudly and said, "Haha! You're scared! You little wimp!"

"STOP IT!", screamed Claris, while shedding some tears.

The laughing turned from Elliot's back into Selph's. Claris started crying. Selph laughed and said, "Maybe you aren't so strong after all. This is why your dreams are the way they are."

"I hate you.", said Claris angrily while still crying.

Selph chuckled a bit and said, "You hate me?" Selph laughed a bit more. "To hate me is to hate yourself. I am you, after all."

"No you're not! I'm not cruel like you!", retorted Claris fiercely.

Selph just laughed and said, "I'm cruel? Revealing the truth about yourself to you is cruel?"

"Shut up. I've had enough of you!", responded Claris.

"What are you going to do about it?", cackled Selph.

Claris dove toward Selph in an attempt to tackle her. Selph quickly dodged to the side and took off flying. Claris was quick to follow. Selph cackled as the two of them took off into a chase through the pitch black sky of the dead forest below them.

END CHAPTER 8 


End file.
